1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit board; in particular, to a circuit board that its height and dimension are reduced, especially for thin electronic devices, such as LCD TVs and screens.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are becoming smaller. As a key element, the circuit board occupies much space of the electronic device. Therefore, how to reduce the size of the circuit board, for reducing the usage of raw materials, is a key point for the development of green technology. Especially for LCD TVs and screens, the size of the circuit board is critical for the appearance of the display.
Reference is made to FIGS. 1A to 1E, which show the perspective views of the components used on the circuit board of the prior art. FIG. 1A shows the perspective view of the bridging filtering capacitor of the prior art. The bridging filtering capacitor is also called X capacitor, or X-CAP. In the EMI filtering circuit, the X-CAP is used for bridging the live line (L) and the neutral line (N) to dampen the low pass noise from the power line. The X-CAP 10a has a long cubic main body 11a, and a pair of electric leads 12a. The pair of electric leads 12a extends outwards from one side surface 111a of the main body 11a, and then bends downwards to be soldered onto the circuit board (not shown in the figure). The drawback is that the main body 11a and the pair of bent electric leads 12a occupy a large area of the circuit board (not shown in the figure) along the horizontal direction.
Reference is made to FIG. 1B, which shows the perspective view of the bypass capacitor of the prior art. The bypass capacitor is also called Y capacitor, or Y-CAP, for bridging the float grounding (FG) and the live line (L)/neutral line (N) to dampen the high pass and the common mode noise. The bypass capacitor 20a has a disc-shaped main body 21a, and a pair of electric leads 22a that extends outwards from the main body 21a. The drawback is the disc-shaped main body 21a has a puffed portion 211a that occupies more height. Moreover, when soldering, the main body 21a cannot lay completely flat on the circuit board (not shown in the figure). Consequently, the main body 21a tends to be pitched, which increases the thickness of the circuit board.
Reference is made to FIG. 1C, which shows the perspective view of the thermistor of the prior art. A thermistor is a resistor whose resistance varies with temperature. The thermistor 30a has a disc-shaped main body 31a and a pair of leads 32a that extend outwards from the main body 31a. The drawback is the disc-shaped main body 31a has a puffed portion 310a that occupies more height. Moreover, when soldering, the main body 31a cannot lay completely flat on the circuit board (not shown in the figure). Consequently, the main body 31a tends to be pitched, which increases the thickness of the circuit board.
Reference is made to FIG. 1D, which shows the perspective view of the varistor of the prior art. The varistor, also called voltage dependent resistor, is used to protect the circuit by diverting excessive voltage away from sensitive components. The varistor 40a has a main body 41a, and a pair of electric leads 42a that extends outwards from the main body 41a. The drawback is the main body 41a is disc-shaped with a puffed portion, which takes up more height. Also when soldering, the main body 41a cannot be fixed completely flat on the circuit board (not shown in the figure). Consequently, the varistor becomes easily pitched, which increases the thickness of the circuit board.
Reference is made to FIG. 1E, which shows the perspective view of the electrolytic capacitor of the prior art. The electrolytic capacitor, or EC-CAP, uses the electrolytic way to form an oxidization film for being a dielectric material for a capacitor. The EC-CAP 50a has a main body 51a, and a pair of leads 52a extending outwards from the main body 51a. The drawback is that the EC-CAP 50a is usually scattered across the circuit board (not shown in the figure). Hence, much circuit board space is occupied. Moreover, the EC-CAP 50a is individually soldered and glued onto the circuit board. The manufacturing process is complex and inefficient.
To address the above issues, the inventor proposed a new integrated circuit board.